


Penny For Your Thoughts

by Empy (Empyreus)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Community: slashyvalentine, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Loud Sex, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Memories, Mirrors, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rough Sex, Tattoos, Travel, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-14
Updated: 2005-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empyreus/pseuds/Empy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd promised Orlando he'd call once he arrived, hadn't he? It was as good a way to pass the time as any other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penny For Your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladymoonray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymoonray/gifts).



> Written for [](http://ladymoonray.livejournal.com/profile)[ladymoonray](http://ladymoonray.livejournal.com/), for the [](http://slashyvalentine.livejournal.com/profile)[slashyvalentine](http://slashyvalentine.livejournal.com/) 2005 challenge.

"Stay here." The tone was efficient rather than strained, but there was something distinctly wild in the eyes of the photographer. Karl nodded, tired and jetlagged as he was, feebly trying to keep some sense of direction as he let himself be ushered into the hotel room. "You're much too early," the photographer went on. "I'll be with you in, say, an hour." He set off with long strides, the sound of his steps completely muffled by the thick carpeting of the hallway.

The photographer's assistant, who had been hovering just a step behind them, thrust a mug of tea into Karl's hands and gave him an apologetic smile before dashing off after her employer. Karl regarded the mug before taking a careful sniff. The tea smelled like oatmeal, and as he took a sip, he found it was much too hot. Wincing and worrying the burned tip of his tongue with his front teeth, he set the mug down on the bedside table and picked up his mobile phone. He'd promised Orlando he'd call once he arrived, hadn't he? It was as good a way to pass the time as any other.

The signals went through one after one, and he was about to end the call when Orlando finally answered.

"Mmh?" There was a rustle of fabric and a little mewing sound that couldn't have been anything but a yawn. "Yes? What? Karl?" Orlando's voice was scratchy and ragged because of the distance that wore on his voice. Karl knew Orlando had to have the phone wedged between shoulder and jaw, as there was the occasional friction noise.

"No, it's Frodo. Of course it's me," he said, not bothering to school the laughter out of his voice. "You should be here," he told Orlando. "The hotel's fantastic. There's a mirror next to the bed." He looked at himself in the large mirror, running his hand through his hair before picking up the mug of tea to check if it had cooled down.

"And you called me in the middle of the night to tell me? Sod off, Karl."

"Hm?" asked Karl, then realized there was a substantial time difference. He raised the mug to his mouth, taking a tiny, careful sip and watched his mirror image do the same.

\---

_"You could watch yourself," Orlando had mused, carelessly flopping back on the soft bed. He had craned his head to try to catch his own reflection in the nearly wall-high mirror to the side of the bed._

_"Watch yourself what?" Karl had asked in return as he had carefully folded his coat over a chair before undoing the buttons of his shirtcuffs._

_"Fucking," Orlando had grinned, stretching back like a cat._

\---

"Sorry," Karl said, snapping out of the memory and laughing a little. "Since you're in bed, do me a favour: sleep in my stead and send some awake vibes this way. It's no more than six in the evening here and I'm not allowed to sleep for a long while yet. Photo shoot."

"Have a wank," suggested Orlando, clearly sleep-silly. "Gets my energies flowing at least."

Karl snorted with laughter, the tea in his mug bubbling from the exhalation. "Whose wanking gets your energies flowing? Yours or mine?"

"Yours," said Orlando. "Just like you get off on watching me."

\---

_He'd settled at the foot of the bed, a one-man audience, and watched as Orlando leaned back against the headboard. There had been a quick flash of a smile before Orlando spread his legs, settling one foot against Karl's thigh._

_Karl had followed each move Orlando's hands made, and had relished in the pleasant shiver that ran down his spine as Orlando wrapped his long fingers around his cock. Orlando had leaned forward, his gaze cast down, and Karl had been fascinated with the glossy deep pink of his lips, with the mouth that had been half-open in a curiously vulnerable way. Orlando had breathed through his mouth, short and deep breaths in varying rhythm, his head nodding ever so slightly for each stroke._

\---

"You know me too well," Karl managed, his voice hitching slightly. He set the mug of tea down on the nightstand, not wanting to risk scalding himself if Orlando decided to surprise him.

Orlando gave a little chuckle in reply.

\---

_Watching but not being able to do anything had been torment. Karl had shifted abruptly, decided to go from audience to participant, and had pinned Orlando under him on the double-wide bed. Scooting downward, keeping his hand flat against the middle of Orlando's chest, he had leaned down, letting the very tip of his tongue trace the flaring sun on Orlando's stomach. There had been a quiver in the sleek muscles, and Orlando had twisted, laughed, and twisted again._

_"God, you need to get rid of that horrible beard," Orlando had said, smiling. "You'll ruin my skin."_

_"At least I *can* grow a beard that's more than a few wisps. A cat could have licked yours off."_

_So deliciously simple, all of it. The setting, the time, the taste of Orlando's sex-warmed skin. He had set his teeth to the thin skin of the tattoo, watching it blush after the bite. Sunset. Sunrise as it paled, billowing as Orlando breathed in deeply. He remembered seeing the sun out of the corner of his eye as he sucked Orlando's cock, remembered seeing the black lines spider on the olive skin in time with the rapid, hitching breaths._

The memory was a comfortable one, revisited in idle hours.

_The contrasts had been rich, Orlando's tanned skin and the darker, not-quite black of the tattoo stark against the soft cream of the sheets. The fabrics had whispered as they moved, weaving a soundscape to go with the sensations of skin on warm skin and the taste of tea on Orlando's lips. A tinge of honey, a spot of sticky sweetness clinging stubbornly to the very corner of his mouth._

_The room, so like the one he was in now, had been pleasantly cool and pleasantly quiet. Cool enough to raise slight goosebumps on Orlando's skin, and silent enough to give room to all the moans and encouragement, then yielding to Orlando's final yell. All the colours had been muted, showing off Karl and Orlando as if they had been the only thing truly alive in the place, a dab of colour in a sea of harmless pastel beiges._

\---

"You've gone all quiet," said Orlando, his exhalation crackling on the line. "Penny for your thoughts."

Penny for his thoughts. Penny for Orlando smiling shakily in the aftershocks. Penny for his own bitten-back gasp at the feel of Orlando's fingers inside him.

\---

_"Bloody hell, you're loud," he had muttered, licking a path down Orlando's neck. "They can hear you two doors down."_

_The amusing thing was, he probably hadn't even been exaggerating. Orlando had moaned and cursed in at least three different languages as he twisted, and each stray word, no matter if he had understood it or not, had made Karl's head sing with desire._

_The thought of people listening in turned him on, he had realized. Whoever had been on the other side of the wall would have heard most things. They would have heard the rhythmic pounding, the unmistakeable beat, and they would have heard the hoarse moans. Perhaps they would even have heard the slap of flesh on flesh if they pressed their ear against the wall. Had they touched themselves as they listened?_

_The thoughts had dispersed into red mist as he had felt Orlando rake his fingers down his back. Long, slick archer's fingers stroking into him, rocking him forward, deeper into Orlando. Devil of an insidious trick, that one. He had tightened his grip, capturing Orlando's mouth in a bruising kiss._

_"Jesusfuck," Orlando had groaned around the kiss, "I've needed this so badly."_

_It had been far from elegant or restrained. An elbow catching a knee, bone meeting bone as mouth met mouth. It had been something of a relief to see Orlando clumsy for once, caught out of the role of the unnaturally slinky Elf. Every sigh and hitching moan had brought Orlando closer to simple, perfect and desirous humanity._

_Karl had wavered for a split second before being shoved straight into a confused blur of lust and heat. Stretch and gasp from both of then, and Orlando had held on to Karl so hard he could have sworn he had been bruised afterwards. Karl would have tried to disengage the painful hold if he'd had any strength left in him that hadn't been directed at getting Orlando as close as possible._

_He had felt like he was breaking. Time hadn't slowed down, but instead it had speeded up until it was a heat-tinted blur._

_Harder. Faster._

\---

Settling to lie flat on the bed, Karl rested his hand on his hip. Soft, loose-fingered grip on his hipbone, then fingers spidering out over the slight bulge of his groin. Not quite a touch or a grope, the hand just -- being there. And still he reacted to it. He could feel himself grow half-hard, his flesh stirring lazily but undeniably.

"My thoughts?" he asked, keeping his eyes closed. "I'm thinking that a wank sounds horribly tempting right now."

"Told you so. It's a brilliant energizer," said Orlando, his voice a sleep-sanded purr that made a slow shiver thread through Karl, beginning somewhere at the base of his skull and ending in his groin. Karl could hear the smile, hear every white tooth and every laugh-line around the dark eyes.

"Hell yeah," he said, tilting his head to keep the phone in place between ear and shoulder. "Bet I can get your energy levels soaring as well."


End file.
